1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus to be embedded within a precast concrete panel or slab to enable the panel to be lifted, laid upon a road bed, raised above the road bed and leveled with respect to adjacent panels. The apparatus has particular application in roadway construction and/or repair where several panels must be laid end-to-end and side-by-side one another.
2. Background Art
As new communities are built, it is essential to have a roadway system to link each community with neighboring communities. Therefore, a series of highways and freeways are constructed to support vehicular traffic. A common technique for building such roadways is to lay a number of heavy precast concrete panels or slabs end-to-end and side-by-side one another. However, all of the panels must be level with respect to one another to establish a smooth and continuous driving surface.
The foregoing is typically accomplished by grading the road bed upon which each concrete panel will be laid. The process of grading requires the availability and deployment of road grading machinery and the manpower to operate the machinery. Where an existing roadway is being repaired and replaced, the road work usually occurs at night and requires that the roadway be closed to traffic. In this case, the new concrete panels must be installed quickly so that the repaired roadway can reopen the next morning. However, having to first grade the road bed before the panels can be laid adds to the labor force, raises the corresponding construction costs, and increases the time necessary to complete the job. What is even more, the completion time is further increased, because convenient lifting points are not readily available by which to lift and position the conventional concrete panel on the road bed.